


Round Two

by dciphoenix



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dciphoenix/pseuds/dciphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems like just another ordinary day in the SGC, though Vala has other plans... During a routine fight practise with Daniel and Vala, her past comes back to continuously haunt her. Yet this time will be altogether different. Though one thing if for sure, their relationship will never be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Vala Mal Doran flipped him over onto his back, her left leg catching him off guard when he rose his fists to strike her. She had gathered both of his wrists in one of her hands and swiped her leg under both of his, leaving him sprawled on the blue, tatty gym mat on the floor of the gym. Vala laughed at the winded archaeologist on the floor, panting as he tried to sit up and get his breath back. She turned her back on him, taking a swig out of the sports bottle of water and after patting her face with a fluffy towel, she focused her attention on Daniel who had finally gotten into a sitting position.

"You laughing at me?" Daniel held his hand out to silently ask for a drink, he huffed out a breath as his right site hurt pretty bad and there was a dull throbbing in his head, behind his eyes. He was only too glad he had taken off his glasses before fighting with her. The room encompassed more then several pieces of gym equipment along the left wall adjacent to the door was full of treadmills and power walking machines. There was a small recess at the end which was where she found the mats. There was also two, red adjustable benches and two walls of racks full of free weights. There was also rowing machines and other pieces of kit to do a whole, entire circuit with. Through the double doors next to the recess lead them to the the boxing ring – or to be more specific a clear space on the floor where Stargate personnel fought each other for fun or for trades.

"Not at you, darling but your poor fighting ability." She smirked and tightened the bunched pair in her shoulder-length pigtails. She passed him her drink and he took it. She wasn't even that cruel... Daniel took a sip of the water before pushing it to one side, moving fast so she would be caught off guard just like she had done with him. He threw his body into a kneeling position before quickly getting to his feet then standing and diving for her waist, knocking her off her feet within minutes. Daniel had her pinned underneath him, much to her dislike.

How the hell did he agree to this? It seemed like only yesterday at least that all this was happening to him for the first time with Vala, on board Prometheus. He knew the General had put Vala in place of monitoring security and tightening defences. Also, she added that the team needed refresher courses on hand-to-hand fighting. She had trusted Teal'c with teaching everyone but she wanted Daniel to herself. She squirmed underneath his weight as her small hands pushed on his chest to get him off her.

"Nope, not yet." He moved his weight onto his knees so half his body was resting on his floor instead of her. He wouldn't want to crush her. "I wanna hear you say it. I want to say I've won." He tensed his body, anticipating her reaction.

But Vala simply relaxed and let him win her. "You won." She smiled, despite her loss and tried to get him off her again, though not as fierce as before. "Well played."

Daniel moved off her to go back to the shower. Before the hand-to-hand defences, she'd also done attack fighting with him too, his body could do with a much needed shower. Then he'd go to the mess hall and put back in whatever energy he'd used on Vala. Catching him in mid-movement, she caught the hem of his t-shirt in her hands and pulled down so they were eye-to-eye with one another. Expecting a witty, dirty comment about his fighting skills or something completely different, he was rendered speechless when she head-butted him. Hitting him square on the forehead, she knocked him to the ground and mimicked his own earlier actions, straddling him on his thighs with her own and her slender frame.

"I think we can call this a tie, right?" She grinned mischievously and she moved her hips on top of his, giving them a slow grind as she touched a forming bruise on the side of his cheek. "Oh, Daniel. Is that your zat in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?" Vala chuckled and gave him a real smile, her eyes matching the humour in her voice. "This reminds me of when we first met, we were in a similar position weren't we?" Her gaze falters, memories of their first meeting becoming quite overwhelming for her.

"Yeah, fond memories." He grumbled before trying to shove her off his lap. Daniel then notes her sudden low mood. No flirty comeback or banter. "You okay?"

"I don't know. I have a headache and I'm a little dizzy..." Vala got off him and exhaled slowly, feeling heat spread through her body. Rather a lot of heat and not to mention nausea as she held her head in her hands. Mouth turning dry, she closed her eyes, trying to pin point certain symptoms as they made themselves.

"Did you hurt yourself when you carelessly head-butted me?" Daniel smirked and looked over at her on the floor, her body beaten and not looking so good.

Fighting off a wave of sickness, she grasped she bench her gym gear was on before concentrating on her breathing. Her pulse was erratic ever since getting a little physical with her favourite linguist. "No, it's not that... I..." Parts of her body throbbed as if to some unknown music as her stomach threw some shapes. Feeling her skin too hot and too moist for her liking, Vala tried to grab her towel or drink - anything. Though, just standing was too much for her suddenly ill body. Daniel reached where she was slumped against the bench at the far end of the room. "I think we should go to medical and have them check you over."

Vala winced feebly as Daniel tried to pull her up by her hand and arm. "You're gonna have to carry me because..." Vala stumbled to her feet on unsteady feet. Her hands braced themselves on the bench behind her. The minute she got to her feet, she collapsed, legs giving way to her weight as everything went black.

*SG*

Daniel had carried her for the journey in his arms, opting for a bridal lift rather than a fireman's lift as she lay, limp in his arms. Vala hadn't awoken nor said anything since she collapsed in the gym. He had tried to call for a medic, though they would probably take too long and he was only a couple of floors away.

Vala lay in the white hospital bed with a few electrodes attached to her body and a wire leading out of her hand. He stood, rooted to the spot waiting for her to wake, when luckily she did. Just when he was about to start pacing. "Mm, Daniel, you really went for it there, didn't you?" Vala mumbles before clearing her throat and getting up.

"Hey, are you okay?" Daniel stopped her from getting her up. "We tried thinking what you were ill with but nothing came to mind. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Not so good." Vala nervously looked him over before getting to her feet. "This may come as a surprise to you but me, on my planet when I got taken by a host..." She slowly began. "Quetesh subjected me to some experiments to heighten my hormone levels and dopamine, serotonin all those guys – as she's the Goddess of Love and Beauty, I guess I had to pass an initiation of sorts. So I would be a better lover, I guess."

Daniel stood agape as she openly told him her little speech, noting her vacant smile or further yet no sexual joke at his benefit. "The thing is: I have to mate every four years or I'll die." Vala took in his expression and weakly shook her head. "I know what you're thinking and no, I'm not making this up. When I first joined Stargate Command as a permanent fixture I had the doctors run tests on me and, no. they can't reverse what has happened also, I thought it might miss an interval after all that mess with Ori, the pregnancy and Tomin."

Vala got back into the bed, knowing all too well as to what it going to happen to her body, soon. Hoping this time the medical staff can help. "Long story short, Dan, things are going to hot up." She provocatively dragged her eyes over his body before meeting hers with his. "Because I'm going to go into heat."


	2. Chapter two

The next few days were torture. For Daniel mainly as each day and night resulted in Vala, wearing rather enticing outfits much to the approval of the airmen who made it their business to talk to more than often. The only peace he got was the sporadic off world missions, as after Vala's self diagnosis she had made it impossible for herself to attend them on missions. The General; in concern she would sneak off and spend some alone time with some alien. Probably offending the race of beings in the process and/or coming home pregnant with an alien child. Again. When he was on base, she either was already in his bed in nothing but lingerie or breaking into his room with her handcuffs in one hand and his key card in the other. The last of which had him contemplating keeping a zat with him at all time.

"Not today, Vala." Daniel huffed as he denied her access like so many times before. He'll have to add being hounded in the briefing room to the times and ways she'd tried to get in his pants. He turned away from her the minute he saw that predatory look in her eyes when she realized they were alone in the room. The other members of SG-1 had filed out quickly after debrief of the mission they were just on to shower, change and do their usual recreation. Daniel wanted nothing more than to do that himself, though Vala had other plans.

"I'm dying, Dan..." She pulled the most innocent look as she ran her hands down his t-shirt, hugging him from the side, resting her head and cheek on his shoulder as she exhaled softly. "You're not going to let me die are you?" Vala faked a small sob catch in her throat as she felt him hesitate and reciprocate her affections before she pulled away from him.

"No, of course not. I told you before; I would never let that happen to you." He rubbed her spine reassuringly.

"Good." Vala squirmed out of Daniel's loose hold and hooked her arms around his neck, grabbing a handful of his brown nape hair and gave him a bruising, hungry kiss. Daniel stumbled as he held onto her slender form to stop himself from falling over onto his ass; probably getting more seduction whilst he was on his back. She hummed as she kissed him, sending vibrations down his body while she nipped at his lower lip before moving his hands onto her hips. Hers went to the belt and fastening of his black BDU pants. Daniel wretched himself from her lip lock and moved his hands onto her waist to shove her away when she was least expecting it.

"No, Vala, how many more times?!" He retorted and wiped his mouth on the side of his hand as if to emphasis his disgust in her action. "Just give the medics time to help you before you start doing things you might regret." He then walked out of the over looking embarkation room without another word.

*SG*

The hour was late. The guest quarters were silent and dark as he opened the door and turned on the light. He immediately scanned the while bed sheets, noting to Vala. To seduction or handcuffs for him, finally. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Daniel took off his glasses and olive green jacket before he took off all other items of clothing.

Daniel left a pile of clothing next to the bed and bookshelves that had multitudes of books, ornaments and photographs on. If he couldn't sleep; he'll read or if he really couldn't – he would work and hope not to pass out at work or on a mission the next day. Which was something that occurred more than he would like to admit.

Deep in thought, he reached over to the lamp, pulling the sheets over himself with one hand and shutting out the light with the other. He had taken longer than he should have after the mission. Getting caught up in some of his old notes and writing in a journal entry after the mission he had just been on had postponed his shower and other activities made on his mental list. Though he got them all done, quickly.

Quickly without Vala interfering, too.

Daniel settled under the sheets before feeling the bed next to him sink a little. Was it his imagination? Had Sam gotten another cat? Daniel then felt it again and then heard something like chain-mail or possibly a small key in a small lock. But his theories were suddenly disregarded when he felt his wrist be ensnared in a metal loop.

"Good evening, Daniel." Her unmistakable smoky voice hovered just millimeters from his face as he gave the metal loop a tug, knowing all to well who was on his bed. Knowing all to well she had finally gotten her way and handcuffed him to his bed.

Vala threw the bed sheets off of him and raked her nails over his chest, feeling the flexing muscles under her fingertips as she explored him. She straddled herself on his lap before touching his face briefly when she reached over to turn back on the lamps, illuminating herself and showing him her seductive outfit for the night. "How do I look?" She smirked and moved slightly so she was more on his hips. Not getting an answer, she threw her long post-shoulder length hair over her shoulder and tried again. "You have something I need, Daniel."

"We're not doing this Vala..." Daniel sighed and pulled again at the handcuffs, knowing he was stuck fast and probably won't be blessed with getting released from his confines until after she's had her way with her. He put his free hand underneath his pillow as he watched her enjoying herself. She wore a two piece lingerie set, a cream bra with matching panties. There was a small covering of black lace around the bust and hem area which his eyes were drawn to as she ran her hands through her pitch black hair.

"Like what you see?" She gave him her Cheshire cat grin and kissed him lightly on the mouth and getting on all fours before Daniel tried again to shove her away from him.

"How did you get in here?" Daniel asked, ignoring her previous question.

Vala pouted slightly before answering. "I hid under your bed." She nodded then pointed to her handcuffs. "With those for a while and I had to move when you got in so you wouldn't see me or hit me with the mattress, I guess I was half under the bed."

"Well, you can get outta my bed and room half undressed or not..." He growled, getting more pissed off with each second that passed. Daniel grumbled. "Hey, Vala?" Daniel cleared his throat to get her attention. The minute she turned her attention to him she smiled at him, lying underneath her.

Though he pulled his hand out from underneath the pillow and brandished the alien gun metal coloured zat giving her no time to respond as he fired at her.


	3. Chapter Three

The alien weapon blast hit her square in the chest, the electric like pulses rippled over her body like lightening as she collapsed on the bare side of the bed. Her face was propped against the pillow as her body hung half on his. Her upper body half face-down in his bed.

Daniel grunted at the pink, fluffy and feathered handcuffs once again as he was still tied to the bed, still half undressed and not at all in a good mood.

Looking around for something to pry the handcuffs open or to lubricate his hand out of the loop, Daniel saw something a small silver metal item tucked in between the cups of her bra as she lay on her side with her back facing him.

"You're gonna hate this..." He muttered to himself who was, also the only other person and friend in the room, who was also heavily unconscious.

Daniel put the zat, now closed back under his pillow and began thinking of a way how to get the key from Vala's body to the handcuffs. The fact he had his right hand handcuffed to the bed and she was sprawled out on his right hand side made the situation all the more problematic. His wrist burned like a bullet graze as he tried all he could to twist out of them.

******

"You did what to me?!" Vala shuffled in the bed, seconds after seeing Daniel come into focus. Then sitting up and reaching behind her for one of the pillows in the hospital bed; the room in which, she, Daniel and two female guards were present in too, she noticed. She threw the pillow at him and glared at him when he caught it. "You thought you'd cop a feel after everything I said?" Vala shouted at him as she continued to glare a hole through his eyes with hers.

"You were the one who tied me to the bed, what else would you expect me to do?!" Daniel yelled back through gritted teeth and she stuck her bottom lip out in reply. Mature. "Look, I had a chat with the nurses and they've agreed to confine you to your quarters for the amount of time they have to find a cure. Just tell them if you need food or anything, it's no use keeping you here when you're not in any immediate danger." Daniel cooed.

Vala blinked a few times, quite rapidly. "No danger? No immediate bloody danger?! Daniel, have I been talking to a brick wall for the past week? If I don't have sex soon, I will die!" Vala's eyes flared a bright shade of blue but it was lost as Daniel only saw the engorged size of her pupils. They were twice the size they normally were and the paleness of her skin made it all the more noticeable. That and the droplets of sweat clinging to her forehead as she lay in the hospital bed, her eyelids drifted closed now and then and she argued with him.

She deflated slightly as she saw her arguments were in vain and closed her eyes for a beat. "I know, I... I'm not gonna let it come to that, I told you that." Daniel continued to look her over. "Look, as I've said – there's no use in you being in here, go to your quarters, have a shower, read, relax and stuff." Vala huffed, yet nodded and began to get out of the metal cot like bed.

*SG*

Vala wrung out her hair in the shower after washing it thoroughly. The doubly long locks reaching just above her coccyx after the strands were wet, they smelt of roses. Roses and camomile. Vala chose the shampoo to still and quieten the heat in her head and heart. As well as the heat in her lower belly. Running her fingers through the black mane, she exited the shower cubical and threw on some long, black yoga pants and a small matching vest which exposed her stomach below the naval. She wrapped her hair in a towel and walked the corridors of the SGC, getting a few wolf whistles from random Airmen then heading to the guest room which had become her bedroom after being accepted into the small little team, now her friends and family. She just had to fight dragging the soldiers by the wrist into her quarters for the night.

She wanted Daniel. _Only_ Daniel.

The bed was soft and inviting when she got into it, pushing off the jogging bottoms and throwing away the top sheet, Vala got into the bed after dis-robing the towel on the floor. Squirming under the minty green sheets, Vala closed her eyes, welcoming the sleep that pulled at her mind and body.

She heard the door opening. Her grey eyes widened as Daniel walked through her bedroom door. "Daniel, what are you doing visiting me at this hour?" Her tone of voice wasn't at all sweet or innocent. There was only raw seduction in her words as they rolled off her tongue. She smiled sleepily at him and noted his stony and dark features.

"Take off your clothes." He muttered.

Daniel's whisper barely made it to Vala who squinted; thinking she had been without sleep that long so she had started hearing this as a result. Dan closed his hand around a small foil packet them looked between her and the item. "I said 'take off your clothes.' I'm not going to let you die."

"I don't have to." Vala shimmied out of the yoga pants inside the bed and then threw the bed sheets off her half naked body. Sliding out of the bed, she took in the slight blush that crept onto Daniel's cheeks. He had seen her naked once and half naked another one time. Though that was long, long ago. Had he forgotten what she looked like? She twirled her hair around a finger before pressing herself to his front, feeling something that better had not be a ZPM in his pocket. Or they'll be trouble.

Daniel could feel the heat of her body and breath through his clothes. She wore hardly anything and he could feel all the curves and dips of her body without pressing a single digit on her scantily clad form. He saw her move to press a kiss to his lips but he ducked ever so slightly out of her reach and range. "No. This is going to be just sex. Nothing else. We're..."

Vala seductive expression wavered just before she dropped to the floor in a kneeling position before him. He forgot what he was saying the second he felt her hands around his hips and waist. She undid his belt and trousers then pushed them to the space on his thighs just above his knees. She pulled down the band on his underwear and was about to pull them down too. Though she was hoisted up from the floor before she could pull the rest of his clothes off.

"You wanting it rough, Dan?" She rubbed her body against his, feeling her flesh meet his as she threw her arms to either side of her frame in a cross shape. Quickly slipping out of the rest of her outer clothes, Vala was just stood toe to toe with him in her rather enticing black lace set. Am I wanting it rough? Vala thought deep in her mind before Daniel started taking off his clothes.


	4. Chapter Four

"Let me help." Came her reply. As good natured as she had intended it to be. Who else would she rather have spur of the moment hot, deliberate alien sex with? Her little play thing had finally got 'his wits about him' as she'd heard several times on the television. Vala slid her hands underneath his t-shirt and felt the coarse smattering of hair over his chest and she bunched the material in her hands and lifted it over his head. Daniel blinked as she noted the deep red spread itself over his face as she handled his toned body. "So much for just sex." She smirked and felt the throb of his pulse in his neck. Moving her attention to his other clothes she ran her hands down to where her eyes were set on and carried on making a one way conversation. She should do this more often if it managed to shut him up. Perhaps the next time he started ranting on about one of the many worlds or civilisations he took a shine to so many a time. Maybe one too many times. "Let's get these other bits and bobs off too, hmm?" Vala smiled and he just sat on the corner of her bed and grunted in reply. Daniel quickly took off the rest of his clothes, working downwards, though starting with his shoes. Ignoring her attempts to flirt with him without words. Once again he found the part of his mind which was not concentrating on his task at hand wondering why he got himself roped into this. After all how many times had he managed to weasel his way out of her previous attempts? How did it suddenly get to this? He feared he may already know the answer, though didn't allow the contemplations in his head to be visible from to her eye. Especially with Vala in her current position.

A few hours later, Daniel untangled himself from Vala under the sheets. If she didn't already plague his every thought during day and night. She definitely would from now on. Though there was one solution that came to mind after the act. But it wasn't at all for the faint hearted. He looked at his watch and journeyed down the all too familiar corridors in Stargate Command. Daniel Jackson heard Samantha Carter before he saw her. Up to her eyes, busy and buried in her life long work as per usual in her office at the SGC, her hands on the white computer at her desk with a usual occurrence of books, journals and experiments scattered higgledy-piggledy over the surface of it. Her fingers tapping away enthusiastically on the key board until she caught sight of him loitering in the door. "Daniel, hey, what brings you down here?"

"I need you to do something for me... I'm not quite sure how to put this but it's _Vala_." Daniel slowly stated.

"My God, what happened? Is she okay?" Sam had her half-full coffee cup hovering inches away from her face before concern got the better of her.

Daniel vehemently shook his head. "Vala's fine, she should be more than fine actually. I, um, cured her. At least for now." He winced and averted his gaze in anticipation for her reaction.

"Oh, you mean you-" Samantha nodded with a slight grin that spread a little more than it should. "Ah, good for her. But why are you down here? Shouldn't you be still with her, maybe taking her to see a medic?" She ended with a brow raised before finally taking a sip of her coffee.

Daniel shrugged uncomfortably and still refused to make eye-contact. "No, Sam. I need to ask you something."

Vala Mal Doran woke to a silence, to the feel of the cold, white sheets underneath her fingertips. Searching blindly for her clothes, her fingertips found them around the side of the bedside. Quickly dressing and shrugging off the feel of sleep still clinging to her muscles, Vala caught sight of a note on the bedside.

_Vala. My deepest apologies, as amazing last night was with you. I can't keep it with me._

Vala gaped at the scrunched piece of paper in shock and awe, throwing it to the other side of the room, hastily opening the door to the hallway and went in search for her missing lover...

There was a slim possibility he would have been able to operate the device himself. Though, how well was another matter. He was glad Sam could help him, though how his future self would be able to stay sane with the inundated questions and queries as to how a night with the infamous space pirate Vala Mal Doran had gone. But how had it gone? He wasn't all that sure. Though he knew she'd had the time of her life – well he did at least, falling asleep with her in his arms, healthy and alive. With a beautiful smile on her face shortly before she'd thanked him moments before passing out through exhaustion. Obviously, he'd panicked. Frantically pulling on clothes after deciding to go get a doctor, although rational thought had taken over and he'd checked to see if she was still breathing. That was when he'd taken time to fully assess the situation.

He'd slept with his best friend. There was no other way to put it. The fact they work together on a daily basis was more than enough reason for rational thought to win once more. Daniel mulled on his thoughts which led him to be tied down and plugged into the machine Mitchell had some experience with a few years back. Which had ended badly as his memory served correct. Sam busied herself with the controls on the other side of the wires he was attached to. He hadn't a clue how the device worked. As much as he would have loved to get his hands on it and do a little experimenting with it himself. Though he was more than sure he was in safe hands with Samantha operating instead. "This will seem a little strange." She frowned slightly.

"No stranger than wondering if the night before had been all a dream." Vala stood in the doorway, an uncertain expression masking her face, smoky hair flowing past her shoulders. Wearing the clothes from the night before, she shook her head. "Oh, Daniel. What are you doing? I wake up to come searching for you and get pointed down here and this is what I find!" Vala sighed, deeply and moved over to oddly brush the hair from his face and the facial electrodes. "I had feared the worst." Her voice is lowered a fraction so only the two of them could hear. "Either writing a letter of resignation or gone from the building with no-one knowing where you had gone. I'm sure you know what you're doing with yourself." She stops her caresses and motioned to leave. "I would follow in your brave footsteps but unfortunately it'd be too dangerous for me."

He gestured to the room and Sam still making calibrations – at least that was the only word he caught that he understood. "I know. Wait for me in the commissary. I'll be there as I normally am, after... this."

"Okay." She moved over to Sam and asked her what memories she will be using to replace the ones the night before with her. Sam replied he would have spent the night rereading text books and journals. Nothing that will leave an anomaly or anything suspicious. And as If to furthermore sink the memories in to blend with the others, Sam will ask him how his reading had turned out and at some point during the day she'd move the books onto his work bench in his office. Afterwards, she bid farewell to her and to Daniel, though with her signature smile. Though, when she turned the corridor he didn't see it fade. Unable to eat, yet not wanting to leave the commissary an half hour later, Vala went in search of Daniel. Found him, less than that, in his office with Sam taking his pulse. "I gave him a sedative. Don't worry it won't harm him after the surgery earlier."

"Ah, I did wonder." Vala replied, brow furrowed.

"It was when I realised I had no idea how to explain or even input the memory of him being in my office when he was supposed to be working in his." With a lopsided smile, Sam reached Vala and outside his office. "Come on, lets get brunch. Oh and we might need to tell Mitchell what happened and maybe the Doc if anything goes awry, don't worry – it won't!"

"Good, I'm glad." Vala told her best friend, though hadn't yet to tell herself whether she was gladsome, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Was only originally going to have just three chapters .


End file.
